Radical Dreamers
by Zimitry
Summary: Starring my 4 OCs: A group of friends, our new heros, find an ancient forbidden artifact. An accident takes them on a trip to another world. There, they'll discover they're not the only mobians stranded in another world. They'll discover everything about the ancient forbidden artifact and its relations with the old legends. We'll also get to know more about them! Please R
1. Treasure Hunting

** The first chaper of my storie. I fixed some typos, sorry for everyone horrified by my grammar before the fix.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning, carefully planned to keep the weather from spoiling their endeavor. They were on their way, aboard the ship.

- … right, we need to come up with a name – said the merry purple hedgehog.

- You have any ideas, hunter? – inquired the green feathered duck.

- . . . –

- What, yu no say anything? –asked the hedgehog.

- Seems like the method of ignoring will not serve this time, since I have a hedgehog and a duck stuck inside a ship and bored from a long travel, with nothing better to do, thus unleashing their wild minds – replied the brown furred wolf , holding sight on the horizon and hands on the steering wheel - There is no need for a name, since we are not in any sort of context that would require us to have a name for others to refer to us. And I am in fact surprised that you haven't already interrupted my paragraph with a quick reply, before even letting me finish my line …

- In fact we do need a name. –replied the green duck- You see, as you well said we don't have a reason right now for a name to designate our group of pals, but there might come a time when they might wonder, "who are they?", and it'd be easier to just say our names. Besides, it'll sound cool when get to be famous, we'll be known by that one name.

- I don't have any intent of being famous or "cool" – stated the wolf, taking his hands away from the steering wheel to mimic the quotes with his fingers.

- C'mon Hawn, don't be like that, you know you'll be giving in eventually. – the hedgehog said, hugging the wolf from behind, seeking to convince him.

- Sadly, but I hope I won't – replied hunter, sighing – My main reasons for being reluctant to the name invention are that I am not good when deciding on names, letting the idea out of question, since you will both likely come up with ridiculous names …

- How rude! – Interrupted the hedgehog - We can come up with epic names, right Dracke?, let's put our heads to work.

- That's right, I can think a good name in no time – started Dracke, in a lofty manner - Something like freedom, flying, free, wind or the like.

- You sound more like defining yourself there – said the wolf – It should be something that defines us as a whole, but poetical enough in two words . . .

- Ah, there! So now you're willing, uh? – told him the hedgehog – I knew we would get you into this.

- There is no helping it, I might as well help you not burn your heads from too much thinking - he said, briefly smiling, although none of the two saw him, since he was staring at the horizon and cockpit, and he knew it.

- "Freedom Dreamers", "Freedom Fighters", "Flying Cardinals", "Three Winds" – muttered the hedgehog, while he massaged his head.

- It has to be something radical …. –Said the duck stroking his chin.

- Radical, Radical . . . that's it! – Suddenly jumped the hedgehog – "RADICAL DREAMERS"! – he said, like drawing a rainbow with his hands.

- You got it Stretch, that sounds cool! – said Dracke happily.

- Radical Dreamers? What are we, a pop band? – complained Hunter.

- What, think you can come up with a better one? – challenged the duck.

- I'm certain there are thousands of better options – said the wolf.

- Yeah Hawn, why do you think it's not good enough? – asked Stretch, just like if he were a child.

- To begin with, can you give me an argument about how that name speaks of us? – inquired the wolf

- Easily – started Dracke, lifting a finger to explain – "We are a company of comrades, even friends, that pursue their dreams, as well as a means to gain a living while they are at it. Isn't that Bohemian and romantic?" Quoting your own words. Tell me if that's not being a dreamer. –he finished, crossing arms proud of his solid argument.

- Well it makes sense now, I admit. And what about including Bohemian of Romantic then? – asked Hunter, as his last resort.

- hmm, "Radical Bohemians", "Romantic Dreamers" . . . nah, it sounds lame, you really are bad at names – said the duck, sounding mocking.

- . . . "Bohemian Dreamers", "Radical, no … Romantic … no, so sorry Hawn – said stretch, lifting shoulders.

- You two little . . . – he was starting to get mad - But what about "Radical"? How does it fit?

- 'cuz we're radical man! – the duck simply said.

- . . . do you even know what that means? – the wolf was now losing patience.

- It's settled then! – shouted stretch.

- We are . . . – Dracke looked at his partner and started counting to three with his fingers, and then both shouted at once: - The Radical Dreamers!

They used to do that every time they assumed they were thinking on telling the same.

- Sigh, I hope this is not final – muttered hunter, and then continued loud – Ok, we are very close to the location, go back to your damn seats, and shut the bloody mouth! I'm going to land now.

- Ha ha ha – dracke laughed merrily, quickly going back to his seat - Here we go treasure hunting!

- Yahoo, we are the Radical Dreamers! – Stretch shouted, jumping back to his seat.

They landed on a plain land close to the location. During their travels, they all started developing an interest in searching on every interesting spot they stumbled upon, mainly ruins of ancient civilizations and the like. This one, the first they ventured in, was much alluring due to its layout. It was a big crack on the landscape, in which a big building was half sunken. The structure was mainly stone made.

The descent was rocky, and there were no places to safely put foot, but they didn't have a problem. Dracke only had to fly down there, while carrying Hunter, which was no problem even considering the weight. Stretch held a tree on the border of the crack tight with both hands, and let himself fall down using both arms as cords, stretching his legs until he could touch the ground below, to secure his descent. Yes, that's the most surprising ability of his, the aptitude of stretching his limbs. That's why they decided to give him that nickname, which everyone uses to call him. Although he has a true name, that only Dracke and Hunter know.

The entrance portal was big, but since it was half covered by the earth, they had to crouch. Once inside, Hunter turned on the electric lantern, as did Dracke.

- O … Ok, l-let's go . . . – said stretch, his voice trembling and echoing on the dark underground hall - . . .uh, I can't see anything.

- Bring out your lantern, genius – Hunter advised him.

- Oh, yeah . . .

- Let me see now – the wolf brought out a device from his bag. He turned it on. It sent an acute sound through the hall, which echoed against the walls eventually coming back to their direction.

- Anything? – Inquired Dracke, approaching hunter to better see the screen of the device.

- No movement has been detected, we may proceed with caution.- announced Hunter, relieving his comrades - Raise your lanterns.

And so they started walking. The search lasted a bit more after dinner time, but they found nothing, and had already looked through the entire hall. The place was so spooky, and the tension around them didn't help. Stretch made some silly jokes and puns from time to time to ease the fear and nervousness, but he wasn't followed on the plan by his partners, who were more paranoid and focused on the sounds of anything that could come out, and only replied with a low "shhhhh", or a "shut the bloody mouth", all of the times he would try.

They were ready, or rather, eager to leave such a dark place, after losing all hopes of finding anything, and already retiring from the treasure hunting business, as it seemed it was no more than a delusion to think they could get any profit out of it, no matter how many places they tried.

- How many battery's left, I hope these won't turn off on us midway – asked Dracke, taking a look at his lantern.

- Relax, there should be about a hour of battery left – answered Hunter looking at his lantern and then taking a look at his comrades – We are ready to take our leave, seems like we will not get anything out of this. Stretch, what are you doing there? What are you waiting for . . .

- Wait, there's some shiny thingy over there – indeed, in the direction the hedgehog was pointing there was a hole in a corner, from which a pale red hue glow emanated.

- Hold it there – Hunter warned them from getting close to the hole, and performed another analysis with his device. This time, however, after the sound waves test, he performed another analysis with the device. It was an infrared light that he pointed to the zone - Almost nonexistent heat, it's not alive.

- It's safe then – said Dracke relieved.

- Good, ima take a look –said the purple hedgehog, crouching to see inside the hole – hmm, there's a shiny little ball. I'll take it out.- he said, stretching his left arm to reach to the shinning sphere.

- Careful now! We still don't know what that might be – warned the wolf, while he's comrade was already taking out the object.

It was a glowing sphere, which lighted almost as much as three lanterns together, with the aforementioned pale red hue. The two approached their friend as his hand returned to him with such a treasure. Although they had to tighten their eyes, as the light it gave off was that strong.

- Great, with this, our first treasure, – started so happily Dracke, taking the sphere on his hand, his dreams of treasure hunting rising from the dead – we can gain a fortune worth three months, or even a year of living without working, we could even buy . . .

- Hold it, we are not going to sell this - interrupted the wolf, taking the glowing treasure from his partner's hands.

- He's right, we should keep it, our precious . . . – agreed Stretch, caressing the object.

- Why keep it? Look, I know this glows and all, but do you even know how much a jewel such as this is worth? – argued the duck.

- But this is not the case. Jewels have no light, they merely reflect the light that reaches them. This one is not a jewel, at least not a conventional one, for it shines with own light. I want to analyse it, and see what its potential might be, it seems to guard some kind of energy. – that was Hunter's argument.

- Well, you can. But if it turns out to be useless, we'll sell it, Ok? – Said Dracke, still not satisfied with the decision.

The party left then, in a struggle to see who would take the sphere on their hands. By the time they arrived home, it was night, so they decided to guard the treasure in a chest, locked by key, in hunter's underground lab. Confident of the security of the place they hid their reward for the long day searching the ruins.

Hunter's underground lab was a big basement room, full of lots of research devices, and projects in alpha stage, differently from the hangar, which was full of finished inventions, most of them vehicles. The room had three small windows to the outside.

Amongst the works, there was the most ambitious one he had achieved until now: a portal machine. The invention's purpose to link two or more, if possible, different places. By passing through one of the doors, the user would be able to link space and time, and come out from the other door in another far place. This, however, would require a network, to make the amount possible of portals to work in conjunction, the same as the transport and communication networks. If successful, this would bring a total revolution, and open thousands of doors to possibilities. And of course, it would bring an infinite amount of profits for the creator of such system.


	2. The Thief's mistake

**So here's chapter two! I have even more in store if you like it. **

** In another topic, I like to draw, and I of course draw Sonic characters (Knux's my fav) and my own OCs. I do it very good, being objective with my work. And just for the occasion I made some drawing for my OCs, so that you can imagine them in the situations while you read. They are not painted, and since I don't have scanner or a good photo taker device, I had to do it with the webcam of my netbook :( Well, is what I can afford.**

** Visit my profile to see them, as I can't just put links here :)**

* * *

They all slept soundly, specially Stretch. The night was still young but there was one awake and active not far from them.

Sitting over a treetop was a young lynx, with a very pale turquoise fur, and an orange tuft. He was looking for a place to stay during the night, with a roof if possible. Even better, it would have been, if he could snatch something for his own profit. Being on the lookout, he saw a fairly big building. - (That's a nice place they have there, and what's more, all lights off, since they're sleeping I presume.)- Thought to himself the lynx.

He sneaked until he reached one of the windows near the ground that led to the basement lab. Carefully, he looked for a way to open it. Although it was hard, he managed to open it using his dull and rusty knife. It was just the right size for him to crawl inside. He did it with care so that the window didn't close by itself, making too much noise. At this time, our three protagonists were still slumbered.

Taking a good look at the place, he thought: - (What a place. Who lives here a mad scientist?) - That sort environment brought memories to him, nonetheless. Being amused by the works on display there, he remembered lots of things. Those designs seemed somehow familiar to him, and he had a slight idea why. He snapped out of his distraction, and reminded himself of his objectives.

Nothing seemed of much interest, unless he was an engineer. But a big chest under a table caught his attention. He approached such container, which lock, he was confident, wouldn't endure too long before his abilities. With enough lockpicks , he put hands to work. No more than 4 minutes, looking back every time he thought he heard something, ready to flee at any time, and it was done. He slowly opened the chest, which made a grinding noise. He prepared to take everything he could and leave as quickly as possible. The glow of the sphere made him look back, but then he heard a sound. On the inside of the chest, there was hanging a nut sized sleigh bell, carefully crafted and golden, tied with a red ribbon. Although this was not appreciated by the lynx, who was more focused on his search for something of value, after being scared with the fear of being discovered thanks to the cursed bell. He was still tightening his eyes, and took the sphere, covering it so that it was easier to stand the excessive light emanating.

On the upper floor, the sound of the alarm awakened our protagonists. The sleigh bell was, in fact, one of a set of 7 that were hanged around the house, crafted by Stretch and Hunter. While hedgehog dedicated to the design (one of his specialties was sleigh bell crafting), the wolf gave them their purpose out of the art: They worked as alarms. While the intruder only heard a little bell sound, it sent a signal to the alarms on their rooms, one for each, all linked to the seven sleigh bells. The alarm displayed, in a small screen, with name and number the specific bell. They put each of them in strategic places, such as doors, and any places where they put important stuff they didn't want stolen. And for this thief's misfortune, there was one inside the chest, which he fired unbeknownst.

The first one to wake up was Stretch, who had a weak sleep. He stretched his legs to reach faster to the place the alarm specified. After him were coming the other two, almost at the same time, if it wasn't because Dracke's room was closer to the basement door.

The lynx heard quick footsteps, and he hurried to leave from where he came. But he heard them already too close, and by the time he was crawling through the window, with his low half still inside, he heard behind him: - Hey! Waddaya doin'!? – Stretch had just entered the room and shouted to the intruder.

- Shi … - he swore, desperate, and looking back. But his pursuer was too far to catch up with him. Oh, but with Stretch on the job the thing was totally different. He stretched his hands, took the thief's legs and pulled him down.- What the …?! – was heard from the thief, who saw that unlikely feat being performed by the hedgehog. He couldn't control the landing of his victim so well, and he accidentally made him hit the table (which he used to go up to the window) and then the floor. He saw then that the sphere was in his hand.

- oops, sorry – he apologized to the intruder, but the fall left him in the floor, giving stretch enough time to reach him, and catch him. He couldn't think what would come in the near future for the thief, now that he was caught. Being so good and naïve, he couldn't think about hurting, even less punishing someone. He though, then, about leaving that for Dracke and Hunter.

He jumped downstairs, and ran to the intruder. He was then getting up, and in pain. Stretch used his own limbs to tie him, legs with legs and arms with arms. The thief was struggling to break free, still surprised by the bizarre way the hedgehog was holding him, when the other two entered. The intruder was still holding the glowing ball on his right hand, which tried to snatch, with no results. In the middle of the tussle, the lynx thought he saw a familiar face, but kept on fighting. He was doomed anyways, with three of them against him, he didn't even know why he was fighting so hard.

Their hands were both on the sphere, when Dracke and Hunter rushed to help their friend, and catch their foe. But then the sphere slipped from both hands, and It went flying through the air. They all looked how the sphere flew and fell right into engine of the portal, through an open part in which Hunter was working just yesterday. When it fell inside, a small explosion sent sparks throughout the room. Then, when they thought they were safe from the worst, it short circuited, and an electromagnetic field started to grow. Everything shone so much, that they were all forced to close their eyes. They felt as a wave of electricity overwhelmed them all, but they didn't feel any electrocuted whatsoever, they just felt as every part of their fur or quills stood on end. The only one that was seriously affected was Stretch, whose limbs, when stretched (he was tied to the thief), would always go numb whenever he took a shock of electricity. He was unable to move now.

The next they felt was how they couldn't distinguish up from down. A sense of displacement and absence of gravity gave them nausea. They couldn't help but get into fetal position, graving their stomachs, something Stretch couldn't do, due to his status. They felt like they were spinning a thousand times per second, although they just lost all sense of equilibrium. They weren't floating, nor falling, and maybe not even moving.

They couldn't know how much that unpleasant experience lasted, but they desperately felt like it would last an eternity. They will never know.


	3. Who are you?

** Ok, here's chapter 3. I apologize, it seems it wasn't right with everyone to make my OCs appear first in the story, since the original characters have priority. I admit it wasn't good to not present a canon character not even in chapter 2, but here's chapter 3, with three of them (although still not in the beginning of the chap). Hope you like this one ^^ **

* * *

They couldn't tell how much time they stayed in that alternate dimension, even less what was going on all that time. It seemed like it was an eternity, but inside a short dream (or nightmare), since they were now coming back to their sense, if they ever lost consciousness. Nothing hurt, but their bodies were still trying to get used, to remember, how it felt to have a proper center. The room was semi dark, with a faint light coming from the windows. Hunter was struggling to get up just a moment ago, and was now totally recovered. Dracke was still graving his head.

- What happened? – He wondered.

He heard then Stretch's voice: Aaahh . . . dizzy . . . I don't wanna go to school mommy . . . I can't move . . . HELP! – The hedgehog was moving his head from side to side, unable to do anything else.

- Oh buddy, damn, look at you! Hang in there, I'll help you! – Rushed the duck to his friend's aid. He tried to help him get up, but it was useless with his numb limbs. It was more like he was lifting a bunch of wires.

- Definitely, this time I'm not walking anymore, oh, pauvre de moi! – was crying the hedgehog, as serious as he rarely was – and I haven't yet built the greatest theme park. All my dreams are crushed against the ground! – He kept on whining.

- Stop saying nonsense, you'll be walking in no time just as always. Hey Hunter, will you not say anything? – asked Dracke, but his friend didn't even reply. He was on he's knees, lost in his thoughts. He stood, and started walking towards the portal machine. Stretch's whines were still being heard, loudly and annoying, and Dracke was surprised Hunter didn't silence him already.

- If I'm not walking soon, then I'll just go die somewhere! . . . great, it's not like I can move anyways! C'est cruel destin! – He was loud.

- What, you started speaking in French again? I don't know anymore if your serious or just dramatizing . . . –said the duck, starting to doubt.

- Je plaisante . . . just kidding dude! – Said the hedgehog smiling- Ow! – and he was punched in the head for that.

- You got me scared you idiot! – Dracke was angry

- I'm sorry . . .

- Hey hunter, do you want to hit him too? – he asked his friend, but he received no answer.- What's the matter?

Hunter was staring at the burnt machine, with the sphere on his right hand. He turned to face them with the most serious face, the kind of face that says something's wrong. Indeed something wasn't good: the sphere on his hand wasn't glowing anymore. It was now like any other jewel, transparent and without own light. But there was still a fading core of the pale red hue. Dracke approached carrying Stretch on his back, dragging limbs along the way.

- What happened to it? . . . – asked the duck. – . . . my precious lost its shine, ma perché? – continued his friend hedgehog, now in Italian.

- My theory is that this Sphere was some sort of energy container. Its contact with the engine of the portal somehow created combustion of some sort. Although that wasn't an explosion.- stated the wolf, looking at the portal.

- Yeah, it was more like it swallowed us up, and we were like whoooooo!, it was horrible, horrible! – kept complaining the purple hedgehog, hanging on his friend's back.

- Not to mention the nausea – added his duck friend. - This reminds me of that time when we took those bottles of booze from my family's cellar . . . He he . . . he he he . . . he – he started laughing, joined by his party partner.

- While you recall your adventures, there is something you let pass. If you look through the windows, you can see is dawn already, but the clock there is marking 4.- pointed the wolf.

- Hey look it, that's weird! – said Stretch surprised.

- Although we might have just stayed there unconscious on the ground until the sun came out, and perhaps the electromagnetic field damaged the clock and/or the batteries – was the wolf quick to figure.

- Hey now, let's not forget about the important stuff, where is that little rascal? – Said Drake looking everywhere - We came here and found him fighting with Stretch, didn't we?

- Hey it's true, I lost him when my limbs went numb, he must have escaped! – lamented the hedgehog.

- It seems the only thing he wanted, or managed to take, was the sphere, and it's here. But let us ensure he didn't take anything else. – advised the wise wolf. And so they did. And after a quick look throughout the entire house, they verified the thief didn't take anything in his escape.

After all that, both their minds and bodies were tired, so they decided convenient to go to sleep, even if it was still morning. Dracke then helped Stretch go to his bed.

During the afternoon, they woke up, and had breakfast just as always. Stretch recovered from the numb limbs sickness by then. The silence prevailed in the dining room. It was expected: They were still puzzled about what was all that, where did they leave to for a brief or long time, after the explosion. Hunter broke the silence after they were finished with their meal, and said:

- Let's take a look outside, I have a bad feeling about this . . .

- What do you mean, like, you think there's still something, wrong – asked Dracke – 'cause I think I kinda feel the same.

- I mean, like, where we are. The place is the same, or so it seems. But . . . – the wolf was then interrupted by the hedgehog.

- Oh, I know I know! We are in one of Dracke's family vacation houses, our house now . . .

- I don't mean that idiot, stop joking for once. Forget it, I'll go take a look by myself. – he rose from his seat and quickly headed for the front door, followed by his comrades.

What they were expecting (or hoping) to see as soon as they opened the door, was the semi forested grassland, with the mountains and valleys they were used to see . What they saw actually, almost gave them a heart attack, if it wasn't just because they couldn't believe what their eyes saw, or were reluctant to. They stayed stunned for some seconds. Ultimately, and seeing how real the scene set was, they screamed at once:

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Their place was now an island, sitting in the middle of the sea. That couldn't be happening, it was so surreal. But rubbing eyes (Hunter), shaking head and slapping oneself (Dracke) or stretching a leg and splash to verify it was water, didn't change ahyting. They were stuck there. Once they overcame the shock they started wondering:

- What the hell happened to my house!? – Dracke was kneeling on the ground – My beautiful vacation house, overlooking the mountains, the valleys . . . where did everything go, damn it! – He was disconsolate.

- It seems that the explosion formed an electromagnetic field around the perimeter of the house . . . and was sent flying . . . in the midst of such a disaster . . . how are we even alive . . . – the wolf was looking around the house, trying to put pieces together.

They walked around the, now, island. Now that they were calmer they realized that they were in fact close to the border, about 50 meters. There was no going back; their beautiful house was now their beautiful island, planted on the sea, near a marvelous beach, with some rocks and a forest further inland. Could that be compared with their grassland, valleys and mountains? Hardly. There was not a crane big and strong enough to carry the mass of land right back to its place. Will they move? Will they live in an island now?

The night was falling, and Hunter was preparing everything for a quick reconnaissance around their location to try to figure where they were stuck. His GPS device wasn't working since the accident, and it couldn't locate the satellite signal. The hangar and the route for the takeoff were included in the removed mass of land they had for home. Technically, they were still at home.

- Damn, still no signal – complained the wolf, already sitting inside the ship, talking to his comrades – Ok, I'm leaving, if I'm not back after 15 minutes, give me up for dead.

- Roger that! – said the other two. Then they went back, and saw how their closed the door, and then took off.

With time, Hunter lost the track of time, as he always did. He flew at full speed and making lots of skillful maneuvers, seeing how the landscape moved and varied below him. That's how he felt powerful.

Far away, in a floating island, there was a big emerald resting on a monument. The guardian of that gem was resting on the floor with a leaf on his mouth. By that time, the wolf's ship was passing so far and fast, that it seemed a shooting star. The echidna guardian saw that.

- (what is that . . . a shooting star?) – he then closed his eyes to make a wish - . . . bah (as if . . . ).

Near his house, a dear friend hedgehog was sitting, besides a pink female hedgehog.

- Isn't the night beautiful, Sonic? – asked Amy to his crush.

- Yeah, I guess . . . is cool when you can see the stars . . . – answered our blue hedgehog.

- Oh, look Sonic! Isn't that a shooting star? Let's close our eyes and make a wish – suggested the pink hedgehog.

- Yeah – and both closed their eyes, although Amy opened one briefly to see Sonic's face while he was closing his eyes, calmly. When Sonic opened his eyes he realized something big was coming.

- Hey, sonic, I know it's supposed to be a secret to become true but . . . will you give me a hint of what you wished? – she said, trying to do a seductive face. But the hedgehog was staring at the sky.

- Uh, Amy . . . I don't think that's a shooting star . . . – he said.

- Why not? – she asked, looking at the sky.

- 'Cause is coming this direction! – said the hedgehog, looking how the ship passed far above them.

- (I think I saw someone there . . . or just my imagination?) – was thinking Hunter while driving – (there is flat land there, a good place to land and take a break).

He landed on a straight road. Sonic followed the landing with his sight, and stood prepared to go see. It was a different plane than the ones made by Tails or the humans. Amy grabbed his arm, determined to not let go of him.

- Sonic, where are you going? – she asked angry.

- I'm gonna take a look – He said.

- Wait, but what about our date? – she asked, now really mad.

- What date? You just came to my house – he responded, being hugged from the waist now.

- I'm not going to let you go . . . –but her efforts were useless, her beloved escaped her arms, and was now running straight like a bullet.

Sonic stopped next to a big rock to examine the vehicle that just landed on the road: - (hmm, I'm sure it's not Tails, and it doesn't have the logo, so it doesn't seem to be Eggman either. Neither it seems to be a human plane. Who is it then?) – wondered the blue hedgehog crouching behind the boulder. The next he saw attentive was how the side door of the ship was opening. He approached quickly, waiting to see who or what would come out of it. Hunter was by then watching his pocket timer, which he used to calculate the time he might spend outside. – (More than 15 minutes already . . .) - Then he put a foot on the border of the door to get off the ship, and was then surprised by the face of the hedgehog. – (great, I can ask this gentleman for directions, he must know this place.). But Sonic couldn't get over his amazement. Another one from Mobius! He was happy and wondered how he got here.

- Hello, good evening my friend. – started the wolf in the most formal way - I would like to know if you could give me directions. I am lost right now and . . .

- You're from Mobius! – was interrupted by the hedgehog – How did you get here?

- Why, of course . . . I got lost from my home – Hunter didn't know how to explain his situation in a believable way. – Do you know how far we are from the Mountain Zone, in Rossum?

- No, no, it seems you didn't realize yet. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog – introduced himself the blue hedgehog, with his trademark presentation – and you've just arrived to another planet, I'm afraid.

- What? – the wolf couldn't understand – No just tell me where we are, that would be helpful enough.

- You are now in planet earth, do you have any idea how you got here? – asked Sonic, as if he were here to give tour to newbies on the planet.

- I can't seem to understand – started Hunter, trying to get things right – you mean to tell me I'm in another world? Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hunter . . . Hunter the Wolf . . . – he presented himself, trying to imitate Sonic's way.

- Nice to meet ya! You mean to tell me you didn't know. – asked he hedgehog surprised for the slowness of his newly met fellow mobian.

They heard a sound of something big and heavy approaching. Hunter could see lights from the horizon, lighting the dark night. It was a truck, which stopped before the ship, seeing how it was obstructing the most of the road. Without turning off the motor, the driver got off his vehicle. And he saw who was there, and smiled.

- Oh, Mr. Sonic, it's a pleasure to meet you here! How're you doing? – greeted the man merrily, approaching to shake the hedgehog's hand. - And who do we have here? – asked the man, heading to Hunter, and shaking his hand too. The wolf stunned, but yet he responded giving that his hand, and not taking his eyes out of him. It was his first time seeing a human, that creature. He had a small head and features, he was hairless (except for the head and face), he didn't have a tail and his limbs were fat, and he was big. And moreover, he was the proof that he was no longer in Mobius.

- Oh, he's a new friend – answered Sonic.

- Well anyways, the thing is . . . – started humbly the man - and need to work, and that is blocking my way. So, if you could please . . .

- Oh right, well move it in sec, right? – said the hedgehog looking at his new friend – Yeah – answered the wolf, who rarely used such an informal affirmative, now looking at the human's mean of transport.

And meanwhile, at the house . . . both friends were waiting on the balcony, sharing bottles of their favorite juice.

- It has already been like 20 minutes . . . guess he's good as dead – said Dracke.

- Ha ha, he must be playing around and making pirouettes with his favorite ship – said Stretch – Did this house have a name?

- Yes, it was something like "Silver Nest", or "old" something, I don't remember anymore . . . – Answered the Duck searching his mind.

- Well, then now it's gonna be called, Radiant Isle – announced the hedgehog, looking at his friend for approval.

- No good – answered the duck, lying his head on his hand, succumbing to boredom.

- Then, what about R.D. Headquarters? – he suggested.

- Better, could be, dunno – Answered the other.

Seeing how his friend was so bored, Stretch suggested: - I know, let's sing a son! Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette je te plumerai . . .

- You know I don't like the theme of that song – said the duck angry.

- Ok, ok.


	4. Chaos Control

Some minutes before the meeting between Hunter and Sonic, inside the remains of an underground base . . .

- It has always been like that . . . time and time again. First in planet Mobius and now here. It would seem that no matter where I go, Sonic, that cursed hedgehog will be there to thwart my plans for world domination. If I build a huge army, a fleet, and an undefeatable being with enough power to crush it all with or without the power of the emeralds, he goes ahead and destroys it all with everyone's help, all that bunch. They are no more than a plague I tell you. If I ally with anyone, they turn against me, even that air filled echidna head is of no more use to me. I have run out of ideas. It has been a while since I remained in the shadows, hid like a cornered prey. It is a humiliation! But now, it's time to strike back! And you will help me, young one. I . . .

- Hush up already, fat old man – was interrupted the fat man, by the one leaning on the wall. - So much barking's gonna crack my head.

- How dare you! – he turned around on his seat, to face the one on the wall, a young lynx – You may not know me, but I am the famous Doctor Ivo Robotnik, I've worlds on their knees for so long. If you know what is convenient for you, you will side with me.

- Ivo whah? Your head's small and your bottom big, why don't I just call you egg-man to short it? – said the lynx, arms crossed with a mocking smile.

- You, little brat . . . – the Eggman was really mad.

- And what makes you think I'd side with someone like you? You said yourself that you'd always be left by the ones you tried to use. – stated the lynx.

- Your argument is totally valid, however, now I know there is something that you need, and thatI can provide you with. You want to return to your home, am I right? – said Eggman, looking at the young lynx as he had touched the right spot.

- Carry on – simply ordered the other.

- Naturally, with my intelligence, of course I figured out a way to do so. I plan on making Sonic and all those pests go back to their world. I will lure them to go back, and I will stay here, in this world. I already took a liking to this planet. And I can have my way here, if there is no one to stand in my way. You wouldn't care whatever happened here so long as you could go back to your former life, am I correct? – Asked eggman, throwing another convincing gaze to the young lynx.

- I couldn't care less – was his answer, although he could feel a trace of remorse within him, as he was thinking of the remote possibilities of that would happen if the eggman succeeded.

- Then, we can briefly join to carry on my plan, and we can all win. But first, and for the sake of manners, why don't you give me your name, since I already did so? – asked eggman.

- Okay, if you gotta insist. I'm Vincent. Just call me Vince. – asked the Lynx, now straying from the wall.

- Vince, uh . . . But you're short and have a big mouth, why don't I call you insolent brat? – said Eggman, imitating Vince's tone.

- 'Cause I'd rip that egg head from that fat body of yours – grunted Vince.

- Indeed, an insolent one – Muttered Eggman, while he truned around to his computer, and started searching through documents and images in it – Well, let us start with the explication of my plan. There are seven jewels called the Chaos Emeralds. – he was then showing a picture with the seven Chaos Emeralds- These emeralds, if together and if present a special situation, can trigger a big phenomenon called Chas Control. Although it is a overall term, it defines a series of time and space manipulations that let the user, with the help of the power of the chaos, perform feats such as travel through dimensions. I have been working on the theory that if we can make the chaos power circulate on an archway, and we control it properly, we can manipulate time and space to create a portal back to your planet. – The screen by then totally covered with diagrams and pictures.

All that seemed like a fairy tale to Vince. Seven jewels with the power to break time and space? But, what was that explosion back then? He could believe in anything right now. He was far from giving up.

- This is what I need you to do, you are going to make friends with Sonic and all those idiots, and then you will get them to lend the emeralds they have. Once we have all of them, we can commence with the plan. I'm sure that since you are also a mobian, they shouldn't have a problem in trusting you. So, what do you think? – Eggman turned around, just to realize Vince wasn't there. – Hey, where have you gone to? Is of bad manners to leave someone talking alone – he looked around the small room, but he was certainly not there anymore.

Vince was walking the corridor, and remembering what happened before the present moment. How he woke up from that rare accident, it was so dark and he had to leave. Whatever happened, he was able to escape. He was disoriented, outside there wasn't any tree. Everything was so different. To name only one difference, there was water everywhere. E tried to jump as far as he could, but he didn't reach the border, and had to swim. He was lost and confused, now that the place was another. He roamed for hours, and he was hungry. Then he found a cave. Looking closely, it had stairs going down. So he entered. After being received by Eggman robots, he was met by he who gave him food and a place rest. There, Eggman explained to him everything that was going on, although he couldn't believe it.

- Come here, I gave you food and this is how you pay me? – was grunting Eggman, looking for him in the narrow corridor. Luckily, he managed to climb up to the girders holding the roof. He sneaked past the fat man thanks to his stealth abilities. He roamed throughout the corridors and he found the open door of the room he had just been in with Eggman. He carefully closed the sliding door. He then hurried to see if he could take something before Eggman found him.

- (I'll just take something quickly, that fat ass won't even notice.) – He was thinking, as he checked the drawers under the desk of the big computer. Among other things that lured no attention from him, he found a handgun. It design reminded of those of a toy gun. It had a guard on the grip, and a battery attached to the base. He also found a card with the Eggman logo. He quickly read it. Then he looked at a nearby door that was closed and had a console next to it. – (I've used one of those before) He thought. The next he did was take the handgun on his right hand, head for the door, and show the card to the console's screen. To his fortune, the door made an affirmative sound, and then it opened. He didn't know what he would do next. He wasn't considering, nor turned down Eggman's offer, but now he was doing that, planning to mess with whatever laid on the other side. He heard Eggman's footsteps nearing. He got quickly through the door. Passing a short corridor, he found himself in a big room with some consoles. On the other side of a wall with a large window, he could see a number of things that seemed to be some sort of incubators. In one of them there was a yellow glowing emerald. He opened the door went to it and took the chaos emerald and quickly turned around to see Eggman.

- How dare you, damn lynx – said Eggman, burning in anger.

- Not a step more, egg-man – threatened Vince, aiming to Eggman with the handgun, his pulse firm.

- You cannot do this, I won't be able to help you, don't be so stupid – said Eggman trying to convince the lynx.

- Don't worry; if what you said was true, then I'll be sure to come back to you with the rest of the emeralds. – Said the lynx – Now turn around and walk, and don't make any weird moves. – Eggman turned around, lifted his hands and then started moving.

- Have you ever used one of those before, brat? – asked Eggman filled with rage.

- No, but it's supposed to shoot on the direction I aim, so it'll be fine – said Vince. They reached the computer room, and then he turned to have the corridor behind him and Eggman and the computer in front, always aiming at him.

- Don't call your stupid robot's now, or else you're gonna get shot, you hear me? – threatened the lynx.

- You wouldn't do it . . . – said Eggman.

- I'll do it if I see a need to – said Vince smirking. He then shot three times around Eggman seeing amused how this tried to dodge them. The shots were to damage the computer. The fat man turned around, swearing, to see what he did to his computer, mostly to the controls.

He seized this chance to escape, guarding the emerald on the pouch of his belt. He ran through the corridors and saw two robots guarding the exit, and he turned around cornered to find two more behind him.

He managed a maneuver characteristic of him. He ran to the wall on his left, then with a jump he bounced to the opposite wall, repeating that until he could grab a girder and go up there, all that while dodging shots from the robots. He was safe for a bit there, but it couldn't last so much. From a nearby speaker, he heard Eggman's voice.

- How much can you hide there? You can't stay there forever. Your no more than a little cat, that seeing how being mischievous brings its consequences – spoke Eggman through the speakers.

- Shut up fat ass – shouted the cornered Vince. One of the shots almost touched his head, but it burnt it a bit. It hurt a bit, but it was enough to make him rage. But, how could Eggman see him? He looked around, and above the opposite wall, a bit further back, there was installed a camera, perhaps the only one. He was quick to shoot it. – Damn you – he said. He had to move, so he did it quick. He moved at a fast pace, using the girders as guard, and shooting back. He managed to take down two robots, and hit some shots at the other two. He kept running, but when he was almost at the end of the corridor, the girder that he was stepping on broke, and he fell. He was down now, and he tried to get up as fast as he could. There was a big steel plate next to him. He picked it and took cover behind it. It wouldn't last much before the shots broke it. Using it as a shield, he ran until he was at the stairs, then he dropped it and went upstairs as fast as his legs allowed him. It was not long until he was climbing trees, and jumping from one to another.

Out from the woods he arrived to a city. Since it was night, there wasn't much people around. He stayed in an alley with a dead end. He decided to sleep there for the night. The near hit on his head was still burning, he should have shot Eggman, he was regretting it now. He submerged in his thoughts. What was all that back in that house? What happened with the other guys from who he was about to steal? If it wasn't for that, he would be at home, his planet. He took the emerald out of his pouch, and looked at it for a while. Yellow, he liked that glow. – At least, if what that old fat man said is true, then they leave without me, as long as I keep this. – He thought.

He pressed it hard and whispered: - Come on, do your magic, take me home now . . . Chaos control! – then the emerald started to glow. From one moment to another, the emerald was floating alone. He thought it was magic, that it started to float with the magic words. But he still felt it on his hand. Then he realized he couldn't see his legs laying on the ground like just a moment ago. Was he teleported? But he was in right in the same spot. He moved his hand, and saw how the emerald swayed with the exact same movement. He felt his body but he couldn't see it. He stood up to make sure, and indeed, he was still there. The emerald then started to fade, to become invisible as well. Scared he dropped it quickly, and whatever sorcery it was, it dispelled. He picked it up and pronounced the words once, twice, thrice and so on. Nothing happened again however.

He sat down again, put the emerald back inside the pouch, and fell asleep after minutes. The power of the so called emeralds was really something awesome. Having stolen it wasn't a bad idea at all. Maybe, if we could put his hands on all seven of them, it would be so nice . . .


End file.
